8bitRobot
8bitRobot, previously known as Justinjacob or 8bit_craftr, is a notable and somewhat of an important player of Minecraft Planet Earth. Throughout his time on MCPE, he was largely known for his pacifism and reluctance to get involved in server drama. 8bit_craftr joined MCPE in August 2014. He had been the mayor of Bangkok since the Thai power change in March 2015 until the second reset. He was promoted to helper in May 2015, and was an active helper, contrary to claims made by kingcasey3. He was the Mayor of Hispaniola, a small Caribbean town, and a resident of Rhodes, controlling the Rhodes State of Hispaniola, in the location of his old town. He was an active editor on the MCPE wiki, usually dealing with adding pictures to pages. To this day, he still visits this wiki regularly and continues to make revise old pages and add new pages, while taking the responsibility of being a wiki admin. History First Era Pre-Reset to Tehran Period Justinjacob first joined the server in August, 2014. His friend MajorPAIN40 had told him about it. The first town he had seen was Major's town, Berlin (old). The more and more he started to play on the server, the more he began to enjoy it. Not long after, he joined MajorPAIN's Baku (Along the Caspian sea), which was new at the time and only had a few residents (Mostly IRL Friends) and one house. It was a short-lived town, and after it ceased to exist, justinjacob spent around two weeks town-less. He kept an unprotected house in the mountains, and sold sugarcane at the spawn shop to get money. He eventually made his first hunting rifle at that time. He was amazed at how powerful it was, and had never seen anything like it on any other server. He eventually received a town request from Zatos to join Tehran. At the time, he wasn't sure what the town was like. However, he did /accept, unsure if it was the right choice. Before he did /t spawn, he set home in his old mountain house. Tehran Period to Reset #1 The next day, he teleported to the town and saw that he was in a castle. He walked out and saw a wall and desert beyond it. He saw an empty space between two buildings and built a cobblestone border saying this was where his house was going to be. Over the next couple of weeks he had built himself a fine house, which Zatos gave him $10,000,000 for later, as a gift of appreciation. Justinjacob was happy, and he had built himself a whole large cave in the mountains at his old house. Before-hand, Tehran was griefed and Justinjacob was sad. So he joined a new town called the Island_Of_Dirt, which was very isolated. He had went back to his mountain house at times, to say goodbye because he knew the reset was coming. At the time, he was a low-influence and average player on the server. It was only after the first reset that he started to become more powerful and more important. Second Era The First Reset to 2015 After the reset, he logged on to the server, only to encounter a new spawn. He had looked around and his first thought was that the new spawn was ten times worse than the spawn before. The first player he saw after he logged on was this guy named Swagtonio. He gave justinjacob some simple stuff like food. He then logged on a day later and bgrape was on. bgrape told him to join his town Cahokia, so he joined. He had been friends with bgrape before the server reset, so bgrape was nice to him and gave him a Gauss Shotgun as well as 3 diamonds, with which Justinjacob made a sword, and had one diamond left over (obviously). He built himself a house (Which actually became the town hall of New_Cahokia after justinjacob left it). After a few weeks there was a war, and the town fell and bgrape gave up on it. Justinjacob missed the whole war and 2 weeks of Minecraft Planet Earth because of his unpractical ban, which was a mistake perpetrated by Cham. The ban was apparentely for griefing spawn, which justinjacob never did. And after two weeks of hoping and waiting to get unbanned after submitting his appeal, the admins finally admitted that it was a mistake, and he never did that. So he made a town called New_Cahokia, which he himself later gave up on because of a server glitch that made everything made in the last 3 days get deleted, which was all his hard work on the town spawn and roads and houses. Then he joined Zatos' Luanda, after Zatos promised to make him assistant, which he did. Luanda was very inactive and at most times he was the only one in it. At about that time players from Kenya were griefing Switch, which made him angry. He later left switch to join Madrid, but he only stayed for a day. He went back to Luanda after Zatos argued with him about leaving the town without permission or good reason. He later left Luanda and joined Bangkok as a temporary town, sometime in December, which he told xexekeli that he will be going back to Luanda to get his stuff back. Zatos never actually gave him the stuff back since Zatos became inactive. 2015 to The Second Reset Justinjacob stayed in Bangkok. It doubled its size before March, and xexekeli told justinjacob that he is getting tired of Bangkok, and he left justinjacob in charge. Justinjacob has had some conflicts with Bhansotia (Bhan for short), who he hates because of bhan griefing. Xex also hated bhan and many people on the server hated bhan. Justinjacob got a few new people to join, including GymSock17. He changed his name to 8bit_craftr. He enjoyed Bangkok a lot, and kept trying to make it better. He once had a money issue where the town only had 2 more days to exist, but netherjon helped by farming, getting money with jobs, and selling what he farmed. He also created a company called 8bit Statues co. He was looking forward for the Spidey-Don conflict to end, even though he was neutral and didn't support any of their actions against each other. After, he got chosen as a helper by AlwaysDrenched, aka Cham. Then AJ gave him the nickname MCPEPhotographer, because he took most of the pictures on this wiki. He was greatly upset when the Great Towny Glitch of 2015 happened, but he said he will rebuild Bangkok. After, he left the server for 3 weeks, and after he came back, he finished the museum. However at the time Bangkok was suffering from Urban Decay. There were many incomplete buildings. He then decided to finish them quicker, but then came the end. Third Era 2nd Reset to the Present 8bit_craftr spawned in the new world and he was confused. He didn't even know that the reset was actually confirmed, due to the fact that he had been away. Right away, he was invited to a bunch of towns, but he decided to create his own town. He first named it Dominican_Republic, but since the town was part in the location of the Dominican Republic and part in Haiti, he decided to rename it Hispaniola, which is the name of the island, to prevent confusion. He invited some residents, such as Alfanza and CallieMav. The town was expanding and going good. Then CallieMav left the town, and 8bit went on vacation irl and while he was away the town ran out of money. 8bit decided not to remake the town and joined Rhodes, with Hispaniola as an outpost and later on becoming a State of the Rhodes Oligarchy. He lived in Hispaniola until the server's end and improved the town every time he logged on. Stats Towns Owned: New_Cahokia, Bangkok, Hispaniola, Piedmont-Sardinia, Greater-Antilles, Volgograd Town Resident: Baku, Tehran, Cahokia, New_Cahokia, Luanda, Madrid, Bangkok, Hispaniola, Rhodes, Piedmont-Sardinia, Greater-Antilles, Volgograd Friends: Netherjon, GymSock17, Cheeso (aka dret), DONREPANOCHA, xexekeli, LantaCrafterS, CODGhostSniper, Garrett119, Arker_IV, Brandonross, bgrape, Spideybren, evan1395, Bravo8675309, V_Mac_Carthaig, RabbitCarrot, Ibnen, ReborneLogik, and many others... Enemies: bhansotia, Kingcasey3, ManiacMac, butterbrine22, thomascuzz Category:Players Category:Staff